


Pause Déjeuner

by CarmillaSheridan



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaSheridan/pseuds/CarmillaSheridan
Summary: Attention, Smut.   Pendant que toute l'équipe est partie déjeuner, Martin et Yann en profite pour se retrouver tandis que Laurent et Théodore se rapprochent





	

Cette fic a été écrite en collaboration avec Océane et Manon, membres de la Q Army sur Twitter. Ce sont leurs idées autant que les miennes. Je les remercie du fond du cœur. Ceci est mon tout premier lemon. J'espère n'offenser personne en le publiant ici. Bonne lecture à tous

Pairing : Yann Barthès/Martin Weill ; Laurent/Théodore

 

Pause Déjeuner

 

Le silence régnait dans les studios de Bangumi. Toutes les équipes étaient parties soit en reportage, soit en pause déjeuner. Au premier étage se trouvaient Théodore, rédacteur en chef et Laurent, le producteur. Tous deux étaient occupés à regarder les montages à intégrer à l'émission du soir. Alors que l'attention de Laurent était fixé sur l'écran, Théo vit monter Yann et Martin, main dans la main, avec le regard intense et flamboyant de ceux qui n'ont pas vraiment prévu de parler travail. Quand Yann croisa le regard de Théo, il posa son index sur ses lèvres, lui faisant ainsi signe de ne pas indiquer leur présence. Laurent n'était pas encore au courant de la relation sensuelle et passionnée qui s'était nouée entre le présentateur et le jeune reporter. Yann avait prévu de lui avouer mais à ce moment précis, il avait tout autre chose en tête. Et il ne voulait pas être déranger. Théo hocha légèrement la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait compris sa demande et reporta son attention sur l'écran en face de lui. Laurent ne les avait pas vu. 

Martin referma la porte doucement derrière lui. Yann, qui était entré en premier, le fixait intensément. Le jeune reporter était rentré de son exil professionnel le matin même, et ils avaient à peine eu le temps de se parler, même si Martin avait senti le regard brûlant de désir de son patron suivre chacun de ses gestes. Ils s'étaient tant manqués. La distance n'avait pas atténuée la passion entre eux, bien au contraire. Ils avaient perdu le compte des appels torrides, des soufflements rauques dans le combiné, des murmures enflammés et des promesses sensuelles qu'ils s'étaient échangés la nuit, nus, entortillés dans leurs draps solitaires.  
Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres de Martin ; « Je t'ai connu plus entreprenant. Qu'est-ce que tu avais dit pendant la nuit américaine déjà ? On te prend en retour Martin ? Moi qui me faisait une joie de voir ce que tu avais prévu, je.. » Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, en quelques enjambées Yann l'avait rejoint et collait sa bouche contre la sienne en un baiser passionné. Martin soupira et Yann en profita pour approfondir le baiser, caressant la langue du plus jeune avec la sienne. Il plaqua doucement Martin contre le mur et se rapprocha le plus possible du corps de son amant. Il avait besoin de sentir sa chaleur contre lui. 

 

Dans l'autre pièce, un gémissement vint interrompre la concentration de Laurent. Il releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Théo, tu as entendu quelque chose ?  
Le jeune homme, que la voix rauque et terriblement sexy de son patron avait fâcheusement tendance à distraire, se retrouva légèrement démuni.  
\- Non, rien du tout, mentit-il, les joues légèrement roses.  
Laurent le scruta intensément, surpris par le tremblement qu'il entendait dans la voix du plus jeune. Un autre gémissement plus appuyé vint de nouveau troubler le silence.  
\- ça vient du bureau de Yann, il faut peut-être aller voir ce qu'il a.. »

Le producteur fit mine de se lever et Théo chercha désespérément un moyen de l'empêcher de se rendre dans le bureau de son associé. Ce n'était pas comme cela que Yann aurait aimé annoncer à Laurent sa relation avec Martin. La seule solution qui vint à l'esprit de Théo fût de se lever d'un bond, de venir s'asseoir à cheval sur les genoux du producteur et de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne mourrait pas d'envie de le faire depuis des années de toute façon. Laurent écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais finit par rendre son baiser au jeune homme. Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas intéressé à lui de cette façon, lui le discret homme de l'ombre. Et il est vrai qu'avec Théo, le rapprochement avait été immédiat. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble mais Laurent avait eu trop peur de briser leur amitié en tentant quoi que soit avec le jeune homme. Les amitiés sincères sont si rares dans ce milieu. Mais s'il avait su à quel point c'était bon d'embrasser Théodore, il aurait quand même tenté cela plus tôt...  
Il passa les mains autour des hanches du rédacteur, laissant leur deux corps se rapprocher toujours plus.  
Aucun des deux ne prêtait plus attention aux gémissements qui provenaient dans le bureau voisin. 

 

Martin avait beaucoup de mal à retenir les soupirs de plaisir qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Yann s'amusait à faire glisser sa barbe naissante dans son cou, lui arrachant des frissons de plaisir. Son amant léchait et mordillait chaque parcelle de peau bronzée qui se trouvait à sa portée. Ses mains glissaient sous son t-shirt, flanaient et caressaient avant de le lui enlever en mouvement fluide. Il sentit le sourire de son amant dans son cou  
« Ne fais pas trop de bruit, il y a du monde à côté. »

Douce provocation mais on peut jouer à deux à ce jeu-là. Martin inversa leur position, Yann se retrouva dos au mur, surpris. Martin lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix rauque:  
« Il va falloir que j'occupe ma bouche alors, si tu veux que je sois silencieux.. » avant de se laisser glisser contre le corps du présentateur, lentement, sans le quitter des yeux. Le plus vieux déglutit avec peine, il avait oublié à quel point le reporter aimait le provoquer. Il prenait tout son temps pour déboutonner le jean de Yann, tout en faisant bien attention à ce que sa main vienne caresser l'entrejambe de son amant à chaque mouvement, enflammant ses reins un peu plus à chaque fois. 

« Mon dieu, mais tu n'as jamais enlevé de jean ou quoi, s'impatienta Yann, le souffle court.  
\- Tu veux vraiment savoir le nombre de personnes à qui j'ai enlevé le pantalon avant toi ? Lui répondit Martin, une lueur espiègle illuminant ses beaux yeux bruns »

Les yeux de Yann flamboyèrent de jalousie, sa main droite vient agripper les cheveux du jeune et avec force (mais sans lui faire mal) il le fit se redresser et l'embrassa furieusement. Imaginer son compagnon dans les bras d'un autre le rendait fou. Il avait tellement craint de le perdre aux USA, peur qu'il ne succombe à quelqu'un d'autre, loin de lui. Martin gémit doucement contre lui et adoucit le baiser, le rendant plus lent, plus profond aussi. Sans dire un mot, il tentait de rassurer son aîné. Il enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du présentateur et ondula contre lui, frottant leur érection l'une contre l'autre. Le frottement leur arracha des gémissements de plaisir, les mouvements se firent plus désordonnés au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait. Yann avait repris ses assauts sur le cou de Martin, il mordillait la peau tendre du plus jeune, possessif, bien décidé à y laisser sa marque. Il était temps que tout le monde sache qu'il lui appartenait (même si Martin l'aurait tué sur place s'il l'avait entendu dire ça). Yann ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.  
Chaque parcelle du corps de Martin était en feu, il se consumait littéralement de plaisir. Il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme là. Il n'était plus capable de contenir les sons qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. Il murmura à l'oreille de son amant « Yann, prends-moi », les trois petits mots qui, il le savait, faisaient perdre le contrôle à Yann à chaque fois. L'aîné se détacha de son cou et plongea son regard dans le sien, une lueur possessive assombrissant l'azur de ses yeux. 

Il alla chercher le lubrifiant qu'il cachait dans un des tiroirs, souvenir du retour fugace de Martin en octobre dernier, lorsqu'ils s'étaient aimés furieusement à l'endroit même où ils s'apprêtaient à le faire encore, conscients alors qu'ils ne disposaient que de quelques heures avant d'être séparés à nouveau. Avant que Martin n'ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Yann était de retour et l'embrassait passionnément tout en caressant fermement son érection avec sa main droite. La gauche elle, commençait doucement à le préparer. S'il continuait ainsi, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il le murmura à Yann qui lui sourit et répondit d'une voix doucereuse « Mais j'ai bien l'intention de te faire jouir plusieurs fois. » avant de recapturer ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Ils glissèrent lentement contre la porte, jusqu'à se retrouver allongés par terre, Yann au-dessus de lui. Ils échangèrent un regard, la main de Martin venant caresser la joue de l'aîné avec tendresse, lui donnant ainsi son consentement. Rassuré, Yann pénétra son jeune amant, en un seul mouvement, fluide et passionné, leur arrachant à tous les deux un cri de plaisir partagé. Martin vint enrouler ses jambes autour du bassin de son compagnon, rapprochant leur corps au maximum. La connection entre eux était intense, indéfinissable. La fusion était complète. Yann acheva son suçon dans le cou de Martin. Il savait qu'il allait se faire crier dessus par les maquilleuses ce soir mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait que tout le monde sache qu'il était à lui. Leurs mouvements se faisaient de moins en moins précis, le désir montait, il menaçait de tout emporter avec lui. Les gémissements de plaisir de Martin dans son oreille le rendaient fou. L'ondulation de ses hanches se faisait de moins en moins précis. Il n'y avait plus que Martin dans son esprit, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Il voulait l'emmener avec lui dans le précipice, et le garder près de lui, toujours. Il voulait le sentir s'abandonner contre lui, savoir qu'il était le seul à le faire se sentir comme ça. Il avait besoin de l'entendre crier son nom comme lui le fit quand la vague de jouissance les emporta tous les deux. Martin cria le nom de Yann et se cambra contre lui, ses mains agrippant ses cheveux poivres et sels. L'aîné enfouit son visage dans le cou du plus jeune, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. C'était encore plus fort que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Ils se regardaient une nouvelle fois et s'embrassèrent, un baiser long et tendre, apaisé. 

Ils se rhabillèrent et se taquinèrent tendrement, repus mais impatients de recommencer. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils trouvèrent dehors. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Théodore et Laurent, qui étaient en train de se rhabiller. Yann et Laurent se figèrent, peu habitués à voir l'autre aussi échevelé : les vêtements froissés pour Laurent, les cheveux ébouriffés pour Yann. Martin quand à lui est beaucoup plus amusé par le choix de sous-vêtements de Théodore. 

" Joli boxer Bob l'éponge, Théo. J'aime beaucoup. Fais moi penser à acheter le même", dit-il en riant.  
" Je te passerai l'adresse", lui répondit le jeune rédacteur, reconnaissant de la tentative du jeune reporter d'alléger l'atmosphère gênée qui rêgnait dans la pièce.

Laurent et Yann se regardaient, embarrassés. 

"On était en train de travailler",. tenta d'expliquer Laurent en bafouillant  
"Un gros dossier j'imagine", répliqua Martin, avec un sourire espiègle, ce qui fit pouffer de rire Théodore et allumer une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de Yann. 

Laurent rougit et se rendit compte du ridicule de sa remarque. Il regarda son associé amusé. Il l'avait rarement aussi apaisé et radieux qu'aujourd'hui. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi. Il aimai beaucoup Martin et s'était toujours dit que Yann et lui ferait un couple parfaitement assorti. Il était content de voir qu'ils s'en étaient rendus compte aussi. 

"Je suis content pour vous deux", assura-t-il à Yann.  
"Moi aussi" répondit son acolyte, rassuré et heureux de constater que son associé n'était plus seul désormais. 

"Sur ce", ajouta Martin, en entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de son amant, "on va vous laisser, on va aller manger. Les gros dossiers, ça creuse l'appétit", fit-il en lançant un clin d'oeil dans la direction de Théodore. »

Bien décidés à profiter de leur intimité nouvelle et retrouvée, les deux couples se dirigèrent, chacun de leur côté, vers la sortie. C'était à leur tour de profiter de la pause déjeuner.


End file.
